Black Widow, White Scorpion
by selftaughtidiot
Summary: a yahf a now Fem Xander with memories and skills of a Russian born Avenger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

The seven thirty AM alarm clock by his bed went off ringing Xander smashed down a hand to shut it up.

Everything was blurry, and loud, like a hangover, had been described to him by others.

But that wasn't it, it was something else his senses were in hyper and out of focus and the light from the window made his eyes hurt.

It reminded of when the unnatural tech implants were first activated and he had to re-adjust, wait Implants? where'd that come from?, and then they came a lifetime of memories of another person.

* * *

She was born two weeks early a weak baby, her mother passed away giving birth to her.

She was the fourth child with three elder brothers, each sibling a year apart.

She was raised in a secluded Russian logger town,

Their father a stern aloof man, he owned the surrounding land and had a quiet empty mansion on the hill.

She had a brutal childhood, was taught basic handling of weapons, survival, German, French, and English from aged 4.

She watched three older brothers be sent off who knows where?, she never saw them again.

* * *

When she was five she got a personal tutor the same one who used to teach her brothers.

He taught her Krav Maga (special forces style) hand to hand combat, knife fighting, and disarming others of their own weaponry.

By the amount of bruising all over she can assure he did not go easy on her.

* * *

At aged six she learned where her father had sent her brothers, and now where she was going.

It was to a group her father worked with they called themselves A.I.M. It stood for Advanced Ideas Mechanics they were mercenary army, a splinter group of the terrorists Hydra.

The goals of A.I.M. was to steal and reverse engineer new technology' purpose, advancing the threat of their personal army, and making as much profit as possible from doing so.

Aged nine three years after arriving at the Swallow school for girls (a public front A.I.M. had created).

She had killed many of her fellow classmates in fights to the death, she was deadly in nine forms of combat had perfect physical condition.

She was in fact head of her class her pride demanded, it also helped motivate to know those of lesser skill became experiment subjects.

* * *

At the end of her ninth year of her life Natasha child was kidnapped in the night from her bed and sent to the dreaded labs.

She was the first to be given the Black Widow Implants.

As first to recieve the Implants and top of her class she was in fact code named for the project, Black Widow.

The other six girls her age assigned different colors as codename white, red, blue, and yellow, purple, green.

She read in a debriefing file afterward that her implants were a found technology.

They were still not totally understood found by the Nazi's incidently because of Adolf Hitlers fascination with the occult.

Their origins was amazing, a sealed Mayan tomb with bodies that had them installed throughout the body,

It was highly believed posssible the Implants might be extraterrestrial.

Once implanted after all the major surgeries and sacrifice, the implants granted the wearer many benefits.

A slightly accelerated healing rate, theoretical expanded longevity of life, reduced muscle atrophy and improved cognitive ability

The last two were original work done by A.I.M. She now always did minor twitches in her sleep. It was her body doing calesthetics.

Her mind wasn't doing normal dreaming it was actively thinking up fight and strategy scenario's. She was to be perfect.

The more physical based advantages were enhanced senses, strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina. She was now a superior human.

The sacrifice's were not a terrible thing, mostly superficial unnoticable ones in the muscle groups except.

All over her body her bones were lined with joints made of a super light weight, but hard alloy forcing her body to a specified shape.

It sometimes made her body ache from the resricted growth.

They removed her original eyes and replaced them with artificial ones an unidentified glass type material.

Any blood transfusion required having the blood mixed with Black Widow venom two thirds of the blood was needed to be the venom.

That was the closest substitute to whatever the chemical A.I.M. originally found was hence.

A seventy nine percent chance of random implant rejection resulting in a painful agonising death.

The venom burned up and melted the organs.

* * *

She remembers being aged eleven torturing an innocent man for information, he was told the info by her handlers just to be withheld from her. If he held the information for seven hours he'd live to be freed, what he didn't know was she was more determined.

If he had held onto that info, she would have been tortured in front of her classmates.

Then killed, then her implants stripped out for future reuse.

* * *

She was fourteen and on survival exercises in the nearby woods.

She was tasked with hiding from pursuers for three days with no equipment.

On the second day she watched three jets scream by, she didn't get to see the markings but heard the explosions.

She climbed a tree made it to the top of the canopy fast!, and discovered the Swallow academy had been destroyed to rubble.

She knew it wasn't a plan of A.I.M.'s doing Swallow Academy was a valuable incomplete project,

She knew this was her only chance of escape while things were in disarray, she tracked down then killed her instructors and handlers.

* * *

To survive she started using the skills taught her theft for money.

Computer skills in hacking for identity forgery, and her deception society assimilation to not be noticed.

She created herself a business as a freelance online killer.

It's all she felt comfortable doing A.I.M. trained her so, but she made do on her terms only killing the corrupt.

* * *

She was sixteen and in Paris at a clock tower getting ready to do a long sniper shot

A diplomat who secretly liked to go after the underaged, she lined up her shot but was knocked off course, by an arrow of all things!,

That was her mistake she was looking at what knocked her not who. She felt an immense sudden pain, she bit back a scream.

She looked down and found another arrow, this one lodged in her! From in one thigh to out the other she wasn't going anywhere.

Then a third goddamned! Arrow went past her out of the darkness, this time knocking the rifle out of her reach.

Ten minutes later after she'd bandaged herself a bit sirens of police approached, she swore.

She wasn't taken to a normal hospital, or prison, which she could escape but a high security prison.

It had a plexiglass cell that looked like the military ran it, indicated by the very attent guards with machine guns outside.

She waited for two days no questions were asked of her not even her name.

She feared she'd been caught by an organisation like A.I.M.

On the third day of her capture she was approached by a man with a compound bow and arrow.

She glared murderously as possible he seemed unaffected and calmly asked.

"Why did you want that man dead?"

"What does it matter! You caught me!" She snarled it all out.

"It matters, you're young but skilled, you chose a good spot, you withstood the pain of my arrows."

"The X-rays you were given and blood samples taken, they show your uniqueness," he fears were founded.

"It was thought you all died when we blew up the Swallow academy."

She gulped whoever these people were had intelligence and resources to fight A.I.M. This increased their threat this wasn't just Interpol.

She decided to co-operate, "I kill those who I deem deserve death, that man, he commits certain crimes against children."

"I know, thats why I was there to capture him. he's in this same prison being interrogated for selling state secrets."

She smiled at learning this and asked, "What will you do with me now?"

"That I'm afraid is not up to me, it goes higher up the chain of command." he left saying nothing more.

Two weeks later fully healed, she was in a cell she met the man who would choose her fate.

A bald headed black american with an eye patch he called Nicholas Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The acronym stood for Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.

It all basically translated to super spies with the latest tech, and the ability to work around those pesky laws.

"Natasha I'm a good man and your lucky. Because of me you get what most others don't, two options."

He placed an american silver dollar on the table.

"A coin toss offer, this is a one way or the other moment with no second chances,

I suggest you think hard before you tell me your response."

"You've had a hard and difficult life, I will not deny that, but that does not give you the right to break laws without consequence."

"I hurt no one who didn't deserve it," she shot back.

He continued on as if he hadn't been interupted. "You're young, but trained to be the elite levels of soldiering, so here's your chance."

"Prison for life without chance of parole, to be more specific a Supermax prison, Rikers Island an underground 'underwater' facility."

'No easy escape routes'. thought Natasha.

"It's populated with the most dangerous and sadistic criminals on the face of the Earth.

Including Superhuman people like yourself as soon as you go down, you'd probably be dead."

'People like herself? Not easy to survive', she wouldn't be ruling the place with strength in a week.

"One point seven miles deep with no windows and only one exit, a freight elevator shaft to the surface controlled from the surface,

in the event of a riot even a little one the prison is flooded."

'Chance's of escape. Nil.'

"Option two that's us, S.H.I.E.L.D. become one of our operatives, not a terrible thing its the same job you do now but legal sanctioned."

'Not at all disagreeable'.

"You do it for fifteen years of uninterrupted service you get freedom, and if you want it retirement." People like them never retired.

It also has the added bonus your protected from A.I.M. with backup if they ever find out your alive, so, whats it gonna be?"

* * *

"It would be a total lie to say it was a difficult decision, six months later Natasha had been assigned a new identity."

She would now be Natahsa 'Romanova' a tilted joke to the past Tsars of Russia.

She was retrained and now also knew less lethal fighting methods for more takedown capture orientated missions.

Natasha chose to become an active field agent, she was paired with a mentor to stop her going rogue straight away,

Someone who she'd met before but not been introduced Clint Barton aka 'Hawkeye' the man who shot her in france with the arrows.

She didn't begrudge him, she'd healed and was doing something better for it. No longer was she always having to live life on the run.

Clint she found out was an Ex-seal operative with added specialty Ranger and Sniper training. He was in fact a world class sniper.

He rarely missed a shot.

He liked to focus on rural areas counter terrorism, that included finding the targets without intel

They went into the communities and started asking questions, sometimes to cause purposeful trouble.

Natasha trusted Clint with her life many times on missions, and he trusted her the same.

* * *

At the age of twenty four she was getting restless, and wanted more challenges, she decided to become more independant,

S.H.I.E.L.D. trusted her now, at request she was given solo op status.

Natasha now only had to give regular reports, she went back to her homelands doing undercover work.

She was stopping weapons trade, slavery, and drugs trafficing in large amounts.

She prided herself on not having to kill her targets. She was now now one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most effective agents. She had value.

* * *

Turning twenty seven she had to read lots of advanced technologic briefs.

With her ability to highly retain information she was chosen to be an undercover agent at Stark International.

She took the position as Anthony 'call me Tony' Stark's aka Iron Man's new assistant.

She was tasked with three goals to protect Stark from assassins and thieves after his new Iron Tech.

To assess him as a possible recruit for the Avengers Innitiative.

To attain as much of that Iron tech as possible for S.H.I.E.L.D.

She was given one weapon a wrist mounted weapons platform that was Dubbed "Widows Bite."

It could be a tazer, or it could be selected to fire lethal venom darts, it also had a six GB memory storage port.

She wanted to find the 'techie' who named the weapon and test it on him for referring to her shadowy past,

Especially! Because she was now commonly referred to as Black Widow as a codename again.

* * *

The mission was a disaster from start to finish, Anthony Howard Stark had an ego this was common knowledge.

He also it seemed had a drink problem, he was partying in the suit blowing things up for spectators at his beachside mansion.

Another prolem with the mission was during the Justin Hammer rip-off rogue robots fiasco her cover was also totally blown.

Her report of Stark was not a favorable one.

In the coming months Natasha would become suspicious that Fury had for whatever reasons, planned her blown cover.

* * *

Five months later she was in Lubyanka in a derelict meat processing plant, she was 'captured' taste the sarcasm.

She was, actually no mattter how it looked to a casual observer, interogating a mobster in her unique way.

She got interrupted, Phil coulson her handler told her to come in.

Hawkeye was compromised by an Asgardian named Loki, apparently the 'Avengers Innitative' was being activated.

She was going to be chosen as a member as an ideal inside Handler,

She had been told to quote senior agent Phil Coulson on the phone. "Get the big guy." Bruce Banner, the Hulk.

The last memory was of Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Easing a reluctant Bruce Banner.

With a surprising amount of control of his emotions onto a Songbird Quinjet.

They were headed for the Helicarrier.

AN:- for indicator of the kind of training I think of natasha having think "Dark Angel" the Tv series or the Film released in 2011 Hanna.

AN:- Project Wolverine was based on ideas stolen from A.I.M. archives.

AN:- the metal frame Natasha in her body is made of adaptable adamantium alloy sheaf.

AN:- A.I.M. could not reconstruct the other 'Widows' implants as vital pieces were destroyed leaving just the Adamantium skeleton parts.

Please Review.


	2. A Lifetime Begins

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

As the last of the memories downloaded, all instantaneous, Xander Shot up so fast he got tangled in his own sheets.

And fell off the bed and let out an "Ow!"

But it didn't come out right, the voice it was more a pained 'squeal' than an indignant 'grunt' he expected, and he didn't feel... right.

He looked down, and instantly knew why he was uncomfortable in his own body, its because he wasn't in his own body.

He was in a girls body, a womans body, one that had faint scars running across the top of the thighs from something piercing through.

Trembling in terror he scrambled off the floor, and smashed opened his cupboard and saw, exactly what he knew to expect.

Not himself Alexander Lavelle Harris of the male class of the human species,

Instead a young definitely female Natasha Romanova this was so, not of the good.

'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!' he raged in his mind he now had both the memories and the body of Natasha Romanova.

A DAMN! COMIC BOOK CHARACTER! 'This was not possible, its not happpening, it had to be a vivid dream.

But he knew it wasn't and he was in denial, so he calmed down and thought back when did the change occur?

He tried to think back what was the last memories before these new ones got installed 'HALLOWEEN!'

He was a trick or treating escort for the elementry kids, forced into it like Buffy and Willow by the Troll Principal Snyder.

He'd made a cheap quick homemade costume, and gone as Venom from the Spiderman universe.

He was using black fatigues for the two weeks introduction to car Mechanics course he went on last summer, black gloves, a balaclava, and a single Spiderman web launcher he bought from the bargain bin at the costume place, Ethan's, which he now recognised was meant to be a 'Widow's Bite tazer', Black Widow's weapon, he let out a string of swear words. In Russian further evidence of this being a complete melding.

Now he knew that this was a costume thing, his next priority was to get this magic for thats which it obviously was, undone.

He grabbed his father's revolver he kept it in case of burglars, not that any thief had anything to fear.

As a drunk his dad wouldn't wake for anything less than the sound of that gun going off.

Even if he was awake his sense of depth would be so shit the chances are 1 in 10 that he'd hit anything.

Common sense deduction, and memories of secret investigations that never happened, led him to Ethans,

He recalled that not everyone was transformed last night and he bought a costume prop wrist launcher from Ethan's.

He wanted to surprise the owner if he was involved in the now 'her' Circumstances, a right beating was deserved.

* * *

He found the greasy sleezball owner from last night he was packing away the unsold costumes into boxes the markings on the floor obviously where a ritual of sort had taken place confirmed this was the right place and he was the reason for these 'unwanted circumstances.'

Xander drew the gun quiet then gave the shop owner a kick to the backside, unbalancing the Bastard off the balls of his crouched feet.

He went pasty white at the sight of a gun and pleaded. "Please! You can have anything you want! Just don't shoot me!"

"What I want is my Original body back. Yesterday I was a man! Today I am a woman!"

The little nitwit's eyes widened, he gulped deep took a moments breath and and said.

"I um, don't really know any reason that would of happened, it was all meant to undo when the spell was over."

"Don't say that! This is my life!" He seethed an cocked back the guns hammer with his thumb.

"Hey! I didn't expect merging at all, it shouldn't of happened unless.. it tainted with other magic, all magic users know Aura protect."

"I was Inadvertently put into a primal spirit possession last year."

"Ah right, that would do it, you have to understand this is chaos Magic, there is no way I know of to undo these magics."

Xander held the gun to his head and said. "I don't accept that and neither should you."

"Wait! Wait, you could um you could make a glamor, or a um use an essence transferral!" he clapped his hands and smiled

"Let some other poor sod have the body and troubles!, ha ha," he laugh said meekly.

"The Glamor wouldn't help me, and despicable filth I am not like you, I have morals!" He spat! Shouted the last in his face.

"Conscience eh, a white hat?" The bastard got some bluster back put his hands down and smugly grinned.

"In that case I've really got nothing to fear have I?"

But there was one thing Ethan Rayne hadn't accounted for,.

It was that both personalities Alexander Harris and Natasha Romanova had something in common.

They were both nothing if not totally practically without fear ruthless.

Xander shot Ethan in the Kneecap."AHH! AGHHH!" he screamed and a lot more to that effect.

Xander actually chose knee for its pain if it was an immediate death he wouldn't feel as satisfied.

As Ethan's screams turned to whimpers Xander shot him again in the stomach.

A painful way to go it took an average time to die of fifteen minutes as stomach acids ate away at you from inside.

Assured of Ethan Raynes death Xander now used his leftover time to steal the money from the counters.

Around two thousand dollars without the loose change and then he wiped away any fingerprints he might of left.

Taking no chances he left by the way he came in the back door fire exit to the alley.

Xander had no qualm's at all with having killed a human in cold blooded murder.

It was deserved, he risked the lives of children and god knows how many others.

Afterall he remembered last night bringing down and tackling a wookie shaped thing chasing an unchanged Cordelia,

All those unaware innocents that might be dead because of that asshole, no the choice he made was the right one.

Please Review.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

He was halfway to storming home when he came to a sudden stop from epiphany, he was no longer Xander Harris.

How would he explain this to his parents, even they weren't as drunk as to be convinced they had a daughter not a son.

He was effectively homeless, he needed help, fast! Plans formed.

He needed the help of someone who knew of the Supernatural, this past year and change he'd learned that was a minor part of sunnydale.

Narrow it, someone he was friends or associate with enough to admit his change, the scoobies and the only other option Mrs Calendar.

Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!

Jenny Calendar knew of the supernatural, also unlike Giles she knew of magic and its possible consequences.*

Now the question was how to find where Jenny calendar lived,

It turned out to be fairly easy in the end.

* * *

He ran to her apartment, unrepentantly banging hard and fast determined to get an answer undoing this might be time limited.

Jenny answered the door bleary eyed in a dressing gown, she looked like willow after a late night of studying and no coffee.

Jenny you gotta help!" Xander was so loud and in jenny's face that the woman took a step back and woke a bit.

"hello um?, Well? I'm sorry I don't know you."

It's me Xander, I was transformed last night by a spell a crazy some shop guy did and now.., now I'm like this!"

He burst out the sentence all at once.

"? What?" was the reply?

Three minutes and an instant coffee later, Xander again explained his situation this time in slow, and in detail.

Jenny seemed to be just nodding along to the mad person in the room.

Xander took another sip of the coffee he frowned. "This coffee tastes very bitter."

"That was the sleeping potion."

"The..?" to Xander the room faded out of focus into darkness then, he was awake again bound with a pair of handcuffs on.

They had no keyhole and were too tight to slip from. "Jenny what are you doing!" he shouted frantic.

"Testing you, to see If you are Xander, don't take offense there are too many shape shifters to name.

Telepath download spells to list, this is just a precaution I'm taking."

Xander was a bit insulted, but accepted that Jenny was like she said just taking precautions.

Against what seemed to be, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, an actual possible threat.

"You are currently inside what loosely translated is a truth circle, don't laugh at the name this is serious," though she too smiled.

"They were used by tribe leaders when making a treaty, both leaders would stand in a circle when making the agreement."

'Wow hippies were onto something,' Willow the open minded peacenik she was would love this.

If you lie the circle lights up, and in this version, I can send a signal that will kill off most things, so lets begin.

"Are you Xander Harris?"

Xander not knowing how critical in detail this circle was decided to play it safe as if he was talking to a real interrogator.

"I was born Alexander, Lavelle, Harris, and my friends call me Xander."

Jenny herself looked a bit ill and abashed when realising her gaff of the question, so he guessed he was right to play it safe.

"Are you a human being?"

"I was yesterday, but because of the magics, I'm not sure what I register as today, do your questions right.

"How'd you know where I live? Xander doesn''t!" She was smug like she caught a big whopping lie, Xander deflated that ego.

"Simple I broke into Principal Snyder's office and got it from the teachers records of emergency contacts."

Jenny looked embarrassed now, "do you have any hostile intentions or plans of violence towards me?"

"Your really not good at this Jenny, never try a faust dealio."

"I'm unhappy with you for tying me down, so that might be seen as hostile intention," so he went to detail.

"I did not come here with plans of hostility or violence towards yourself."

It took another fumbled twenty minutes of questions before Jenny felt safe enough to let him out of the circle

After which Xander was gone from pathetic fear to frustration at ineptitude, maybe Jenny wasn't the best person to come to.

* * *

Jenny at apologised "I'm sorry Xander but this wasn't what I expected when I woke to your banging this morning,

I'm not an interrogator, but I am as you guessed a good source of research info for obscure magics.

Its an advantage being part of a diverse online coven membering in the thousands.

Xander agreed with that assessment and accepted this.

His new memories were preparing for a proffessional's advice not an experimental amatuers.

Unfortunately all magic users were amatuers to some degree. Magic was belief powered and so was constantly changing.

Then Jenny asked a question that helped restore confidence that he'd come to the right place.

"What 'd you do with the shopkeeper, I'll need to bind his powers if he abuses them like this"

Xander winced not out of guilt but fear of Jenny's reaction for the next bit.

"I shot him dead with my dad's gun for doing this to me, and for endangering the lives of little kids wandering the streets last night."

Jenny's reaction was much milder than expected, she gave a short sharp nod and said,.

"Good he deserved it, his actions were immoral beyond account."

She then added, "also magical powers should never be abused like that."

In his head it was a 'whaa?' moment for Xander, it must of shown on his face because Jenny admitted something.

"Xander you came and trusted me so here's a secret I'm a long descended Romany on my fathers side," she explained.

"My true last name is actually Kalderdash, and my first is name is Janna," Xander was dumbfounded at the relevation.

"My Clan is the one that cursed the vampire Angelus into Angel as he is."

*in the Catherine Madison episode Giles pretends to be ignorant of magic, it is only found out during Ehgyon that he was a practitoner.

Please REVIEW.


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

previously:- _"My true last name is actually Kalderdash, and my first is name is Janna," Xander was dumbfounded at the relevation._

_"My Clan is the one that cursed the vampire Angelus into Angel as he is." _

* * *

Xander now noticed some of the stitched wall hanging art, and random romany made items in the room.

Jenny continued not knowing Xander's thoughts, "I was sent here as a guardian, our seer's fear something may soon break the curse.

A dark vengance curse broken the clan doesn't want that, if the curse breaks the soul of the original caster will be sent to hell."

Xander added "And vengance will not be sated, until thy enemies are of the river stix," an old romany saying. Xander said it in Romany.

Jenny twitched, she was looking at the truth circle with fear that'd it had failed and doubt of xander's identity.

"Relax Jenny its the new memories, Natasha herself was Romany," he explained.

Natasha was only Romany to a degree. Her father made sure she led a sheltered life from it knowing that would not be her life.

The villagers around her, those who raised her still imparted what they could, cultural wise by story, skills, festivals, and language.

Once Natasha escaped A.I.M. she tried to connect to her roots even if only by books and taped musics. Pale imitations of her childhood.

"Well then I guess we have some kinship we never had before," she smiled.

"A very wierd situation just like the hyena, mrs french and ampata only you xander.." She was obviously now biting back laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, only me," he did tend to have extraordinarily bad luck with the supernatural, "Well can you undo it or not?" He asked.

"Possible but I'm afraid not very probable," she paced and wildly gestured with her hands.

"You said the mage called it chaos magic that's hard to work with. The problem aura taint, its the soul. Dangerous to play around with."

"Well pity you haven't got any safe ideas, maybe I'll go to Giles on Monday."

"No!" shouted Jenny "You can't! Xander this is important! I have to ask you, did you at all tell Giles about all this?" She sounded terrified.

"No, I came straight here, it was an awkward subject, I wanted as few people as possible finding out, you might've undone it for me."

Xander was confused now, "I came to you as I know from the Catherine Madison thing that he doesn't have knowledge of magic anyway."

"It's a good thing you didn't, firstly Giles lied, all Watchers have basic workings of magic, it allows them to scry for their Slayer.

Second if Giles knew that you were affected by the Halloween magic," Jenny grimaced.

"Giles would of been obligated by his Watcher oath, a magically empowered oath, to report your existence to the Council."

"So whats wrong with that?" asked a confused Xander "Aren't they the good guys?"

Jenny grimaced again, "I'm very careful around Rupert to only show minimal adept witch abilities common stuff."

Xander didn't think the Moloch sealing spell as a common one.

"The Watchers Council declare themselves as a group to see either black or white," Jenny took a breath.

"Their view is fight for humanity, or a be threat to it. Anyone classed as 'beyond normal' is offered a chance to be one of their 's supposedly a great honor, but you've seen Buffy, those who work for the council are sacrificial pawns on a chess board.

"I tell you now if they learn of you and you resist, or outright refuse their entreaties you'll be seen as opposition.

They'll at best use drugs and magic to make you pliable, still refuse. Then they to stretch the metaphor, have you taken off the board."

"You're kidding right?" He half laughed disbelieving," the watchers aren't uh, all good?" Jenny's silence was deafening. This was no joke.

So that was the GIles route of research out and probably the Willow one as well, she was too naive to believe dark intentions of the watchers.

So he was now a woman probably for the rest of his life, unless he went down the dark routes like that shopkeeper mentioned, he slumped.

Review.


	5. I Am

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

Previously:- _So he was now a woman probably for the rest of his life. _

_unless he went down the dark routes like that shopkeeper mentioned, he slumped._

* * *

As Xander fell to his knee's and started crying into his hands, he found Jenny encircling him giving him comfort.

This had been a long day and it wasn't even midday yet, he couldn't take much more, but knew denial would not make his worries disappear

He got out of Jenny's arms leant against the wall eyes red rimmed from crying and asked. "What am I going to do with myself now?"

Jenny answered to that. "Xander if, no when we find a fix for this it won't be a quick or easy thing to do," she paused.

"I'm sorry about all this Xander, from now on til this is sorted out undone you can stay with me."

Xander would of been speechless with gratitude but he had to say it, "thanks Jenny I really appreciate it, really." He tried to convey emotion.

"Yes I know," she said it dismissive but obviously heard the tone he used, evidenced by the held lump in her throat.

"Now come on" Jenny lifted Xander up to his feet "I think you should have a lie down even if not a sleep this stress must be exhausting"

She dragged him by the hand then plopped him on her bed, "while you do that I'll go online and see what I can find to help you."

She was gone from the room before he could object any.

* * *

Xander couldn't sleep and so was once more as he had that morning in a bedroom standing in front of a mirror.

He was curiously looking at himself, he touched his eye now a liquid glass and know's he has Natasha's 'Widow' Implant's.

He think on the implications of that fact, he recalls the new memories now in his head its easy, they're in reach to recall but not assimilated

Xander guesses it's what a person with Multiple Personalities would feel like when recalling the actions of their alter ego's.

It was frickin' wierd.

If he had the 'Black Widow' implants that would make him tough, Slayer tough, and skilled at Slayer Level.

Xander found a Hammer Jenny keeps a under her bed, he was able to bend the handle easily to a corner angle.

He stood in the center of the room and then smoothly went through motions of kata's he shouldn't know with perfect control.

By the end of the set he felt relieved like smiling, this whole situation had an upside at least.

He now knew and accepted that with the added complication of removing the Implant's this magic would never be undone, time to find Jenny.

Jenny was typing away fast on her Pc, her desk had markings scratched surrounding it obvious spells of some sort

she didn't even notice his entrance in to the room she was on the online discussion forums where she was getting a lot of negative answers.

Another nail in the coffin of Xander Harris, at least he thought reufully no longer had the middle name Lavelle from now on.

"Jenny give up," he said "we both know you won't find anything," if the caster at gunpoint couldn't figure it out no one else would.

"I'm sorry Xander, too many are afraid of even touching soul magic's, quite a few people logged off when I opened the discussion."

"it's okay you tried, thanks anyway, is the room offer still open?"

"of course it is, don't be silly to think I'd chuck you out," she said chidingly. "We'll head over and try and get your stuff from home later."

"nothin to get," he said "clothes won't fit me, and I kept nothing expensive or sentimental. My dad would've sold or trashed it."

"oh, well I'm sorry I didn't know of your.. home life, I would of helped otherwise." her voice was soft but determined.

Little known fact, many romany clans are very protective of children and hate child abusers.

"You'll also need a new identity I have the skills and can do that, with my magic getting past beaurocratic databases is easy."

Jenny then asked brusk, "so what do you want for a new name?"

Xander was caught off guard unexpected for things going so fast but soon mentally rebalanced.

The answer came in a moment of sentiment.

He chose the first name by using an undecover alias Natasha often used,

A way to remember the woman whose memories, skill's, and body he now had.

He chose the second name from a person that helped Natasha start her life anew Xander replied.

"Natalie. Natalie Barton."

Review.


	6. The New, new girl

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

It'd been two weeks and was now a wednesday today Natalie Barton was joining Sunnydale High.

The time pased was so to not arouse any suspicions or connections between Natalie's appearence and Xander's disappearence.

Xander was declared missing five days after Halloween, so much for his loving parents.

Natalie made a big stir on her first day, as had been planned.

**Flashback Begins**

It was the third day of Natalie Barton's existence and Xander had been forced out of the house by Jenny citing he couldn't live in loose joggers Jenny took a sick day. They knew then that when they went to the dreaded place, that there'd be no other students. At the Mall.

20 minutes in a fed up Jenny said"Yep, you've chosen some bland, boring clothes right there." Jenny sounded disapointed for some reason. "I intend to just fit in and not get noticed, I know that any notice in this body, would be from boys," he shuddered at the images provoked.

But at that remark he got a prompt quip comment from Jenny that.

"Most girls your age wear nice clothes, make-up and ear rings, those that don't are the ones noticed in a bad way."

Damn! but that was a social truth, at Sunnydale High School or SHS those people were soon noticed,

And then mercilessly taunted as 'freaks' and 'nerds' usually by Cordelia, and her crew of Cordettes.

For an example see Willow, and Natahsa's training would not allow to him to stand out from the crowd.

A reluctant shopping trip began anew, using Natasha's memories he started getting clothes that would look great on him.

He'd just learn to ignore 'the looks' it was part of who he now was, he was after fashionable if still somewhat practical clothes.

In his mind he circled them as 'Buffy stuff', nothing he'd trip over or be restrained in a fight.

So no long skirts or dresses, he went the halter tops and trousers route.

No super high heels, but instead various comfortable flats preferred for the slip on elastic type.

And yes he got the 'female stuff' make-up and stud ear rings.

He topped the day off with a dark green mid-length trench coat lined with red inside.

Every cool super fighter should have a trench coat.

**Flashback Ends.**

The idea of the big stir up was hashed out with a talk about how Cordelia approved of anyone with fashion sense,

The cordettes left the confident alone, not wanting to face anyone without Cordelia or risk being seen an idiot.

Like Harmony frequently was.

Natalie gave a look of disgust at an openly leering Tucker Wells, and a casual smiled nod to a passing Queen C.

Cordelia spurned by Buffy, who was the last new girl would keep her distance for now and not risk harm to reputation.

Xander's position as Natalie 'the normal' was almost cemented until..

Larry and his teammates approached, all wearing Letterman jackets, that jerk had to be the one that ruined the day, didn't he?

It was known that anyone that refused by him was soon taunted in the corridors by the football team with the words.

"Cold Fish!" chant, shouted loud to their faces and that person would never be invited to any parties.

Most girls broke and soon left SHS.

"Hey new girl, I'm larry. Larry Blaisdell." He tried a smooth voice and handshake first.

Xander knew this routine he'd watched it many times.

When Xander had shook his hand Larry went for what he called the Footballer's charge "So you an me Friday night."

"I, uh don't think so, I don't even know you." Xander was playing a character act part as a setup.

And Larry fell for it. "Ah thats what Friday night, and Saturday morning are for, so you get to know me." The implication was there.

The cronies sniggered, watching this to them was entertainment they were waiting on Larry's next part of the routine.

"No, I don't think so," Xander said and tried to pull the arm back but Larry held on and said with dark flinty malicous eyes

"And I think so. You either do it, or find your life here a living hell of misery."

Xander couldn't do a Buffy and use abnormal strength, he was going 'under the radar' so he used a pre-prepared different tactic.

"You would do well to back off, I have a relative, and she would strongly obect to that."

"Oh really?" he chuckled as did his friends. "Will she come down here, and what will she do give us a stern lecture."

They all laugh guffawed and high fived, thinking themselves proper comedians.

"No my aunt she'll probably just fail you in her computers class, and give you detentions to stop your football practices."

Xander looked over and past Larry's shoulder, as did the group who turned and saw a glaring Jenny Calendar.

"He, ha, well lookie seems were on the wrong foot." Said a now cautious Larry and Co.

Him and the others were stepping back after glancing at Jenny's continued glare. A few gulped, they saw no idle threat.

"Yeah wrong foot, we did. Your mistake, so go away. Now." Xander said.

they all listened to the advice and kept walking, they even broke into a small run at the corner.

Y

eah, perfectly normal, but very vindictive Natalie Barton.

Review.


	7. intro Natalie and Scorpion

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

The day had gone well so far, the jocks and other jerks were keeping distance.

He first had to register and was told he'd have to participate in a club.

It was part of the 'Late' Principal Kwan's mandatory 'Experience for All' innitiative.

As 'Xander' he previously did track running but had no reason to do so anymore.

He would always be peak fitness.

He chose to join the Makers club, it was a loose collection of smart nerdy people

All of them making various extra credit or private projects.

Mechanics, welding, circuitry, carpentry, or other things, his project would be for nighttime patrols.

**FlashBack**

It had been four hours since he gave the name Natalie Barton to Jenny.

What Jenny had said was no lie, government databases were easy for her to circumvent.

His new female identity was now in the system. All the systems.

One less worry but he still couldn't sleep that night.

Plans were forming in his head plans involving this new body.

With his new 'dainty' hands he got a piece of paper and started drawing designs and notes.

Xander must of used over a full pad of paper by sunrise.

The next night after Jenny had fallen asleep,

Xander snuck out of bed he had plans tonight and it didn't involve sleeping.

From the shadows, Xander hung back and watched Buffy stalk vampires.

Equipped with an experienced eye for fighting he realised that Buffy's style was flawed in lots of ways.

It was all flair unnescessary flips, long drawn out slug out fighting,

Instead of use of the styles Xander knew Buffy had practiced with Giles.

Xander also noted in that she didn't go for the quick kill that he would.

She taunted, she played with her targets.

With the extra time taken in each fight amassed Buffy probably lost about half of her patrol time.

How many lives were lost for this reason?

He was sneaking back into Jenny's, was almost to the bedroom when.. the living room light 'lit' 'busted'.

"Err Jenny What're you doing up? You should be in bed," he asked.

"I think thats my line Xan- Natalie, I am the adult where were you?"

"Following Buffy" he muttered out, "seeing how she fought when alone."

"And?" asked Jenny, Xander explained his finding's

"So what you doing up for?" maybe there was a schedule snack she could work around.

"I got suspicious when you went to bed so early, I put a monitor spell on the doorways and windows."

'Drat for having a magic practicing guardian,' not as easy to bypass as Buffy's mom.

"So what were you hoping to gain by stalking Buffy? I don't think your 'condition' helps your chances with her any."

That was the truth, "I was hoping to maybe go into the Slaying business like Buffy, I know I fit the criteria for it."

"You know as the only adult person In your life have to object some, what if Giles hears of this?"

Raised eyebrow, "It'll soon be common knowledge among demons that another 'super strong' girl is out there."

"I understand your worries Jenny but I have to ask"

He produced to her a blonde wig, and said."What other 'super strong girl?'"

It was a sound plan, the wig was bought on the way back shops stay open twenty four hours in Sunnydale,

There was a neutral species nearly human appearance demon called a Locghed* behind the counter.

So whatcha going to call yourself then? Slayer is already taken remember.

Yeah I was thinking," he brought out the first doodle he'd drawn, "how about 'the White Scorpion'."**

**Flashback Ends**

If taunted for hanging out with the Makers club losers he'd just say he was preparing for college as an art major.

Xander wasn't going to be a slacker anymore. Natalie Barton was going to live up to her potential.

It was fresh start, he wasn't the child of two town drunks any longer.

He'd introduced himself at homeroom as a perky personality, it was useful to be underestimated.

Natalie was doing all the AP classes and was on file tested out of languages and Computers.

Less awkward that way, at least there'd be no jokes or accusations of teachers pet.

* * *

It was ten minutes into lunch and the sign had been put up, things had to be timed just right.

He just barged in, every other student in SHS knew not to do this. But Natalie could claim Ignorance.

The 'Library' despite the name was actually the teacher reference archive, all it held was curriculum books, no fiction.

He let out a "woah." it was actual true awe it always was just a little bit when watching Buffy doing kata's.

On the mats with a sword Buffy froze, a nearby Giles looked up from his old estoric book on whatever.

Jenny had said Natalie Barton couldn't have any common association with Willow, Buffy, or especially Giles.

Not if he wanted to live freely, Jenny had offered to send him to a family member of hers but he rejected that idea.

He'd lost everything else about being Xander he needed something to cling to even if it was just Sunnydale.

"Oh, er, um, the closed sign was up I believe, please exit now this is a private study group session."

An alarmed Giles tried to push Xander hurriedly out.

But Xander beat him with a gushing. "Wow your the Slayer aren't you!"

Giles let out an expletive and a "bloody hell!" he rubbed his glasses and asked.

He got sharp, "Who are you, and how do you know that term young lady, Buffy you haven't been sharing have you?"

it was said accusing Buffy interrupted back "She's Mrs Calendar's neice Giles, its all over the corridors."

"So Jenny told you? I'll need to have words with her about secrets, staying secret." Giles was very tense now.

Luckily a story had already been contacted to counter any backlash like this.

"Actually no she didn't tell me, but for my own health she did tell me the Hellmouth being here." he pointed down.

Seeing a confused Buffy he said, "all my family has always had some magic and know of the occult."

"I only guessed you were the Slayer when seeing your fighting, it's obvious and with adding stuff together and that."

"And that?" Giles looked incrediculous he said, "more terrible slang speak, can no teenager speak English?"

Xander just held out his hand to Buffy and said "Natalie," he couldn't see himself hanging out with other people at SHS.

He was determined to get back into his old group of friends, he'd just have to be on eggshells around Giles.

But all He got was a quite a reticent and short Reply of "Buffy"

'Oh well the Triskelion*** wasn't built in a day.'

* * *

* Locghed are scottish and irish in origin they are what used to be called brownies#

the difference in appearance to humans was their short stature and slightly floppy ears,

# They actually gain sustanance by feeding off of positive emotion.

rumored by the watchers council that Santa claus's elves are actually a Locghed derivative.

** See cover art

*** the supposed Land based HQ of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Ultimate Marvel Universe##

## to me the Triskelion was where Loki escaped from at start of Avengers Movie, and would rebuilt greater post avengers movie.

* * *

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

Please Review.


	8. a Monstery Life

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

It was the third day as Natalie and first day at the Makers club,

The boys were moving away from him immediately, like he had a plague.

But he also found something very Hellmouthy at the club, it was an accident really.

it was the open folder of Warren Mears, 'former intern software support for CRD labs'.

Future like advanced technical drawings, humanity wasn't making stuff like that in the Marvel verse.

What he saw it was in 'the Terminator movie' league in technoligies.

It also didn't help calm him that on some of the pages there were violent detailed pictures of killing sprees.

With spinning blades, and people in lab coats.

He immediately suggested to Jenny that Warren get a cleansing for depossesion.

It seemed Moloch the Corrupter was reaching out from his prison. They soon rectified that.

* * *

Warren fell unconcious in French class the next day, it was thought it was a seizure or something.

It wasn't, it was the spell being completed, he awoke the next day amnesiac of about a years memories.

At the same time Warren went unconcious Xander took a visit to Warren's to sort things out,

His room was musty and messy pigsty consisting of pizza boxes, strewn books, posters, and comics.

'Ah if only jenny would let have my room like this' he reflected.

Then got to work finding the copies of drawings he'd already stolen from Warrens bag this morning,

Xander was planning on erasing anything even mentioning robots.

Unfortunately there were a lot of computer files, Xander decided a new plan instead of erasing the stuff.

Just in case Warren somehow retrieved the files, Xander took the whole computer.

Sure there'd be suspicions now but nothing proveable.

Besides maybe he'd get something workable and valuable for himself out of this.

Moloch itself was again soon rebound to a book as the computer prison didn't seem affective.

This time the book was put into a steel box that was melted shut.

Then put into the Kalderdash 'Dark Vaults.'

It had warnings to never be opened inscribed on all sides, in as many languages as possible.

Review.


	9. Birth of White Scorpion

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - White Scorpion's Birth**

It was the end of second week as Natalie Barton, things were going fine.

In school he was now friends with some musicians, they appreciated the Jocks being kicked back like the were.

On hunt patrol he was doing great, he spent most of his time stalking the cities alleys.

More than a few demons and vampires were no longer making it to the bronze.

His war fund was building up.

With some of the money he bought a pet black widow for venom milking.

Just in case of injuries and necessary transfusions. He named it Vlad, a little dark humor.

Most of the money was being spent on his penthouse apartment suite he was living at.

He moved their as soon as he learned the reason why jenny was trying to date GIles despite nefarious machinations of the council.

She was trying to get access to the warded area of the library where many Watcher tomes are hidden.

Trying to make an extensive online demon, artifacts, and magical histories database.

A difficult thing to do unless you had hunters and researchers.

Few were the hunters that trust and work with magic users.

Most try to kill practitioners of any kind as a possible threat.

He had to move out after that he appreciated jenny, he just didn't trust her.

Natasha's fathers betraya,l and the resultant A.I.M. torturous training meant many trust issues.

He also resented a little bit that he still had not been invited back into the scooby gang,

Xander though acepted this, he also understood the need for secrecy and stuff.

He and Willow only got involved last time after forcing past Giles.

They did this by saying they'd help do research, Willow was an asset in that,

He was at the time, just an affixed item.

What Xander didn't know was the events less than a week after Halloween, a betrayal,

something now to referred as 'the Fordham incident'.

Buffy and Willow by following proxy were now distrustful of letting anyone else into the group.

There were also two other issues that prevented his invite into the scooby group, 'girl' issues.

Buffy had resentment at the new girl that was popular in ways she used to be in L.A. But no longer was.

Willow had envy at the openly smart girl, who wasn't mocked for it.

She also with inferiority issues feared that Natalie would take Buffy's best friend role.

Anyway it was the second Makers club meeting, Warren Meer's wasn't there.

He was in the hospital trying to get a diagnosis for an illness that didn't actually exist.

Today was about realising the dream that was those designs for the White Scorpion.

Relatively simple stuff to start carving wooden well balanced slim throwing knives out of oak.

Like the last time it was unlikely other club members would come over but if asked they were ceremonial art.

He could say that with the carved varied inlaid Crosses.

They'd be kept on a bandolier belt, they were better than stakes in his opinion.

Sleek, silent, fast, deadly and used to kill from a distance, no inherent danger in the hunt.

Xander was also assembling the custom order parts he ordered with his war chest.

When finished it'd be a more basic version of natasha's 'Widow's Bite' the Battery coil would fire six shots

Four clip on extra energy packs would also be kept on his belt, hidden under gloss buckles with the scorpion insignia.

The hunts were in fact going so well they were being noticed.

* * *

**City Hall previous week.**

"Allan! Allan." the deputy mayor of Sunnydale entered the office of the Mayor of Sunnydale secretly dark sorcerer RIchard Wilkins.

The man who would be Olikavan otherwise known as a Demon King. The man was ambitious.

"Yes sir?" asked a trembling Allen Finch loyal flunkie.

"Allen I'm looking at conflicting reports here deaths of demons in parts of town at the same time," Wilkins frowned.

"There are witnesses saying both the Slayer and the defunct vampire were elswhere those nights. So who killed them?"

"I Added a note regarding that inconsistency myself sir, it's on the last page and I don't yet know whay happened there."

Wilkins flipped to the relevant and approved of his Deputies diligence, he was a mite worried now though.

Wilkins Generally was of any threat these days, his Ascension Rite would be soon.

He might soon ascend to his rightful greatness of power. A century of planning come to fruition.

The plan was actually his master and teachers the one who brought Richard here.

Ambitious Wilkin's killed him and usurped the idea as his own.

All these big problems lately, Heinrich nest 'the Master', Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer, The Anointed one, Spike and now?

Richard Wilkins was very frustrated, a mystery hunter was not what he needed right now.

"Allen put some more camera's up in town, discreet ones near where the demons died," the mayor smiled.

"We'll pay for their installation by putting up more obvious ones where we know demon's don't hunt, think main streets."

**End Scene.**

* * *

Luckily for Xander and unfortunately for Wilkin's plans he saw the Camera's.

He thought they were installed by the police doing a sting operation, in keeping with the training he now was avoiding the camera's.

Wilkin's thought maybe the demons were having territory fights.

Review.


	10. a Nod to the Sandman

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

With practiced ease of routine the hunts were now standard. Xander was branching for the last few nights he'd patrolled the sewers.

The demons weren't ready for attacks in their nests. he was using online bought swords.

Two durable gladius good for tight quarters, he balanced them with iron wood spike cross inlaid knuckle dusters

It was a relatively stress free night he'd only come across nine vampires and a Tiurcot demon.

Tiurcot's were a species with similar evolution to a terrapin a hard shell but spikier.

A sharp beak like mouth capable of biting through metal. And as well the ability to spew a green acid.

To kill it he kick rolled it onto its back, it's spikes were stuck in the earth.

He sliced open its exposed belly from beneath tough thick skin and the huge claws.

Xander was cover in the exploded green goo.

* * *

The next day walking to lunch he saw Janna was sitting on a desk holding a coffee in her lap she seemed to staring at nothing.

He walked over and asked worriedly "Jenny you ok?" Few things could spook those in the know about thhe nightlife.

"Hmm? Oh Natalie," she startled, she looked very grim she looked around for listeners.

"No I'm not ok, not exactly I learnt some disturbing news about Rupert today."

Janna said nothing else so Xander prompted, "well!"

Soon the explanation flowed about Giles's secret nefarious past and his dealings with the sleep demon Eyghon.

"Natalie I may be using him but demonic magics, I'm disapointed in him, I thought him a better person than that."

"So Giles ain't lily white perfect, who really is, neither us for sure, he's trying to atone these days by being a watcher."

"Your right" said the romany gypsy slash trecherous technopagan "I can't throw stones in this glass house."

She stood "I guess I should go and see if I can help them defeat this thing at all."

A very simple day from Xander's point of view.


	11. For A Few Dollars More

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

**CH 11 = For a Few Dollars More**

The life was now more interesting, he'd decided although the funds earned by scavenging were good, they weren't constant enough.

His warchest fund was low, he'd just spent most of it on a secondhand motorbike.

A 1994 matte black Touring Road King Harley Davidson of course, it wasn't subtle but it was well worth the money.*

The lockbox sadlebags were particulary good for storing weaponry.

Xander, he was now a bounty hunter, the Licence gotten online.

The company hadn't even checked credentials for age, they looked at results.

It may not be fighting the darkness, but everyone has to eat. He lived in a hotel and was maintaining an armory, that was not cheap.

* * *

The thug tried to grasp Xander's shoulder with one arm and the throat with the other

Xander gut punched him, then grabbed his head pulled it downward and kneed it. Hard! He was out of it and was not getting up any time soon.

The employer of the thug, a Josef Gellet, Xander's target of the day. He wasn't laughing now at the supposed 'little girl.'

they had thought it a joke her standing there in the Scorpion gear at a height of "5' 6" she wasn't petite but not intimidating either.

His cronies had backed off seeing an actual serious threat, Xander upped the threat with an extendable asp stun baton.

Gellet went for a pistol behind his back, and fired immediately.

Unlucky for him Xander had already bashed the gun down off course with the asp.

The following up hit went to the head and knocked Gellet out. None of the cronies backed up the boss.

They were muscle but not for fights, they were dock workers, the 'boss' a large dealing fish merchant.

This was the only the second Bounty job, the first had been a real simple pick up of late rent from a backroom bar.

This job it was a good way to travel, get contacts, and make lots'a moolah at the same time.

This job It was meant to be an easy one, the boss he wasn't even expected to have a gun.

The workers at least knew they would lose any fight against him, besides if they won would probably end up in jail anyway.

Xander retrieved the dropped pistol a P35, he then retrieved another gun an ankle holstered compact Semmerling LM4.**

Xander dragged Gellet to his office, once there Xander cracked open an antiquated green safe and took out the twenty thousand owed.

Two thousand of it would be his cut, and now five extra on top for silencing money for shooting at him.

He left a note _'you shot at me = 5G's = silence_, no implicating signature included of course.

He also took the Semmerling and its holster, they could be useful, as last chance backup. A nice weekend overall.

* * *

*not sure of the actual prices of a Harley Davidson back then

** if there are any inconsistencies, all gun type research is done with wikipedia articles


	12. A Missed Event and a Great Loss

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

Getting back from the money retrieval he found from Janna he missed out on some interesting things over his two day trip on career week.

It seemed with the CPR ressurection of Buffy there was now a second Slayer line.

The Slayer called was named Kendra a Jamaican girl, Council raised by her Watcher Sam Zabuto.

She came to Sunnydale for a brief stop to prevent a seer noticed dark power from rising.

The dark power was the casting of a ritual to strengthen Drusilla back to her peak levels, cat with the sacrifice of Angel her sire.

Spike fearful of interference by Buffy had called in supernatural contract assassins called 'the Order fo Terakka'.

They failed miserably and Angel survived but not before a casualt happened, Cordelia died in the Summers home basement.

Her body was found drained to a husk similar to ampata, they only knew it was her because of the car parked outside and I.D. on the body.

She had to be disposed of secretly lest the police become suspicious, just another Sunnydale Statistic, none were protected.

They may not of been best friends ever but as a person known his whole life Xander grieved for her loss.

* * *

AN: things now get AU from this chapter onwards.


	13. A Dark Lair and the Pit

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

A crack had appeared at the high school library.

Xander had only noticed it becaused he parked his bike a street away from the school and cut through the fence to get in on time.

The crack was on the outside wall and when checked later on the inside too.

Xander came to the conclusion that it was either shoddy construction or what he feared more, a major land subsidance.

The second was a really worrying prospective with that being the location of the Hellmouth, it couldn't mean anything good.

That night he decided to do some investigating.

* * *

It was literally just after sunset dark, with winter upon them that was five O' clock, he waited for sunset to have less vampires.

He was at the access point Angel had taken him on the night of 'the Master's' release.

He was wearing a stab proof vest to prevent claws and webbing gear over that, all weapons were attached by various clips.

This wasn't a standard patrol and ambush, this was an exploratory mission.

He'd already been mapping the cave tunnels but tonight would be done unprepared and in one go. That raised the risk potential.

A ten minute walk and he found his goal and god! He wished he'd been wrong. This was ominous.

He came out of what could best be described as a Demonic parody of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.

He silently slid to another spot and watched from a shadowed alcove.

What used to be a small cavern was now a six hundred foot gaping chasm riddled with exits.

There were hundred of demons of various species and they looked worked to death smashing and moving massive boulders.

Most were free but some were in chain gangs he felt no sympathy these were species that would normally hunt humans.

Who would capture so many demons and make so many more fear them so badly that they did not leave of their volition.

It seemed sunnydale had darker secrets than even he had known for this operation to be so organised

Someone powerful and connected had to be leading them.

Spike wasn't that great a big bad he merely had about twenty fledgling minion vampires following him.

Below Xander working together was a mine filled with several species of demon known to be generally at war when they met.

The thing that most took his notice were some ph'aga mages, green skinned bald eight foot tall, hard to miss.

They were scratching marking on what seemed to be finished walls, a ritual of some sort?

Xander was glad he took a camera, but unfortunately he wasn't close enough.

He photo'd what he could like different demons to research weaknesses and made a wide shot for structural problems he could cause.

Best maybe to ask Janna about the possible's of what was happening or maybe get her to make GIles suspicious of the cracks himself.

Xander left safe in the knowledge he could return again, unbeknownst to Xander the intrusion had been noticed.

He'd activated a silent alarm magic in nature, inscribed minutely above the entrance archway

* * *

**Next Day Sunnydale High**

"Oh! MY! GOD!" Screamed Jenny she was stunned pale and gaping she looked to having a near panic attack.

"That must be a near army of demons if they were to just surface for one night I doubt the town would survive," she gulped for air.

"Yeah your probably right about that" he said casual "but thats not my worry, Janna what are they doing to the Hellmouth?"

She glared and bit her lip and thumb staring at the photo with intensity then said.

"No clue, nadda, if we call in Giles that means Council teams, they'd probably bomb Sunnydale into a parking lot on principal."

Not great, no backup not even Buffy, Guess they'd have to figure this out on their own.

* * *

Xander was back in the sewers, and nowhere near the caves, he'd been trawling for near two hours dodging demon groups patrolling.

He was getting Impatient they needed the information on those scratches.

Language was the first thing they wanted that'd determine the spell origins and cut out a load of posiibles.

Then shapes, symbols, and position's, he now had a telescopic digital camera enchanted for better zoom and detail again.

'Screw it' he decided he needed the photo's for research.

He pulled out his blades gladius and wooden spiked cross carved knuckle dusters for on the left hand.

One of his wooden knives held reverse grip and the stinger that now had a new attachment of a holy water sprayer on the right hand.

The water reserve was kept in a hikers camel pak.

The way in was easy-ish only came across two patrols of three and four guards and different points. All untrained.

Xander took the photo's in about two minutes time and then this time looked over the area tactically.

Observed the situation, what they were doing.

Analysed, threats, the demon types, the leaders and the weaknesses.

Then assessed, how could he cause the most destruction in least amount of time.

He was still strategising when he heard it. A hot and heavy breathing demon stompin through his exit then standing there blocking it.

Xander knew what it was, when he was a scooby Giles had shown them a book of demons to always flee from.

The guardian types, defeating them was nigh impossible, the Cerberus was in that book.

This, this was an ogre

* * *

**Ogre's:** the pygmy giant,

**Average height:** _8 - 10ft tall. _

**Description:**_ grey mottled skin with floppy canine like ears._

**Facts:**_ They are solitary hunters mating about once a century, hibernate for two years are active for three, they live in caves, _

_they are sentient to human standards, sometimes using crude weapons such as logs hence the legend of trolls with clubs._

**Strengths:**_ Skin is rock hard unable to be cut or pierced_

**Weaknesses:**_ Limb joints, eyes, mouth._

* * *

He got one of the ten foot tall ones, joy of joys.

This ogre was armored at the limbs and to top it off had a knight's visor type helmet 'great'.

Xander was glad he came fully armed, he immediately reached for and repeatedly fired the Semmerling he got from his second bounty.

Having spent the backup pistols five bullets he wished he'd procured the P35 it had thirteen rounds with better piercing power.

The Ogre might've been dead then, black ichor spat dribbled out of the helmet where the Ogre's left eye once was. Now destroyed.

The Ogre bellow roared in pain then got down on all fours. It charged like a crazed gorrilla.

Xander jumped sprung backward at the last moment before a crushing death, the Ogre followed, right over the cliffs edge.

The Ogre fell to the bottom of the pit causing a rampage of destruction Xander was hanging on the underside of the ledge.

Intelligence, skill, and tactics beats brawn.


	14. A Long Night

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

**CH 14 = A Long Night**

Xander knew the ogre's fall had gotten attention on him, he was the centre of every demon not flattened attention.

He was glad for the scent nullifier braclet that Janna gave before he did tonight's recon.

Without it, it wouldn't matter how far he ran, he'd still be traced.

Once he scampered back on the ledge he deicded to make a mad dash, 'fuck stealth.'

Par for his luck he encountered resitance of course. Lots of it.

* * *

Than night It was a lineup of every dangerous demon type, they were roaming in mixed gangs.

The gangs comprised of vampires, polagrans, Fyarl, Sethket a type of snake head demon, and mostly of all the Droms.

* * *

**Drom's:** _A species sometimes known as the Demonic Mud Dwarf. _

**Average height: **_3 - 4ft tall._

**Description:** _brown with squashed skin described as pug dog like, their eyes are white and without pupil._

(for those have seen the comedy film Dogma think a smaller faster version of the Golgotha Shit assassins.

**Facts:** _They are called the Demonic Mud Dwarf because like true Dwarves they never see sunlight and always carry an axe._

_first appearance was when summoned with blood magics by ancient Incan's. of the Dark conquering Emporer Pachacuti_

_He called them his army of the Earth and used them regular in ambushes at night._

**Strengths: **_Skilled in use of Axe, endless stamina_

**Weaknesses: **counter to listed stength (above) they_are beastial scavenegers in nature following the greatest threat to survival._

_They are also rigid in and slow in body movement. _

* * *

He wasn't flashy and inefficient like Buffy, there were no flips high kick or overextended punches.

Xander squandered no movement, he stood his ground, he box style punched and broke spinal bones of weakened enemies mostly.

The knuckle dusters seemed to be useless as a weapon to demons, they cracked in half and fell to the floor when puching a polagrans face.

His wooden throwing knives were all used up dusted with vampires, 'need to correct that problem for future fights', maybe a kunai on a cord.

The gladius was lost dropped in the melee but he thought it might have fallen over a different ledge right into the dig pit, he'd liked that blade.

He was hyperaware on adrenaline and totally efficient in his killings, he let them all come running to him.

But still with the supernatural strength being thrown around it was still ultimately a beat down on him.

Luckily demons were useless at working together in fights. Each and all was eager to kill him and not co-operating with any other.

He used that, with a well timed dodge some demons even fought each other in anger for a misdirected hit.

Xander proved Giles wrong about modern weaponry being useless against demons, he was out of bullets not grenades.

If timed correctly (which he did) the nearby vampires were instantly incinerated on contact.

It wasn't just the direct hit the demons had to fear though, he collapsed the tunnels on their heads, quite a few times.

The Scorpion Stinger was soon used up of all its shock charges and its holy water reserve.

Unfortunately this was turning into a futile fight.

* * *

His arms actually ached from having punched so much! He was weary from the ongoing fights.

If he wasn't a superhuman he'd be dead by now no matter the skill level.

Exhausted he needed the time to regain his energy and let his wounds get bound.

He'd been fighting for about an hour now injuries were starting to pile up.

Xander was now hiding inside a shadow on top of a wooden support beam using a niche alcove as cover.

It had a dangerous possiblity of leaving him cornered, but its sometimes a necessity to make do.

The worst wounds were left shoulder, 'damn drom axes.' and a long deep scratch across the hip from a lucky for a moment vampire.

The vampire was only lucky for a moment because to make the gash he left himself open to be dusted.

He cleaned and bandaged the shoulder with a torn piece of shirt, he used a webbing gear strap to hold compress it in place.

The exacerbating pain at his hip restricting his movement however all he could do with that was cover seal it up, with mud.

'Let no weakness be seen in battle.' Even Janna's scent charm wasn't good enough to hide the smell of loose dripping blood.

He needed to bring a proper first-aid kit from now on.

* * *

Xander was still in his hidden perch twenty minutes later.

He was getting a birds eye view, observing patrol routes below. Natasha learnt that skill from a world class sniper afterall.

It was the Droms and the Sethket who led the bands of patrollers, the were the natural deep cave dwellers who could see in darkness.

They were also the weakest type of demons there only having a form of instinctual semi-intelligence. think bronze age cavemen.

Fyarls also were semi-sentient though there were too few to really care about right now. Vampires were smart enough to know fear at least.

Polograns were a brute warrior species dedicated to battle eating most other demons when possible.

He was unarmed of standard weapons, time to adapt. he took some flint rock and sharpened them into blades,

He wouldn't disarm himself this time he then took the blade to the support beam and made a stake he stuck it in the other end of his knives

Right! It's party time!

* * *

Round two of his escape to the surface was just as brutal if more so than the first attempt, on both sides of the equation.

He was actively going after the scouts now, the demons soon realised this and tried to block him.

So he ambushed them from the darkness, he destroyed hanging ever flame torches and generators for modern spot lights.

Demon fatalities increased even more. 'Yay!'

He felt he was just getting somewhere, that's when it happened.

Tonight Xander had been pummeled, clawed, outnumbered, and ambushed. Not a good night, but he was dealing.

He'd been battling **beasts** of **destruction** all night, they ignore wounds and pain vicious in their attacks not fearing death.

He was somehow surviving. Then it happened.

He was fending off three polograns stabbing for their hearts by going under the arms while dodging their bone blades.

These three were the last of a large raiding party the rest of which was dead around them on the floor.

Then **it **happened!

A Blast! a wall was broken through and cloud of dust kicked up, but once it settled... After that even the beserkers polograns ran.

Dread solidified in Xander's stomach as the cloud of dust dissapated.

The Ogre was back and it looked thunderous pissed! nostrils flaring!

If he survived this night Vlad his venom donating for blood transfusions spider would soon most certainly get a lot of use.


	15. Big vs Small

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

**AN**: I got a review from **Seanhicks4** saying chapter fourteen was a harsh fight for a simple recon.

My reply is that I sometimes want harsh consequences it was a problem with BTVS

The scoobies rarely went to the hospital no heal time was shown,

We know cordelia got stuck on a rebar we never saw consequences of that no scarring or twinges of pain. I like a little realism.

* * *

**Previously:** _The Ogre was back and it looked thunderous pissed! nostrils flaring!_

_If he survived this night Vlad his venom donating for blood transfusions spider would soon most certainly get a lot of use. _

* * *

The Ogre It'd taken off it helmet now and althought the black blood was still trickling, it's destroyed eye was now only bloodshot at worst.

It was focused on him eerily calm for a beast, showing its near human sentience, it'd gathered its wits on the way back up.

That was the threat of guardian beasts,

They usually had not just more power but superior intelligence and fighting instinct when compared to the cannon fodder.

Xander knew he couldn't outrun the Ogre, even if he could it'd follow him Janna's scent charm was unlikely to work against an Alpha demon.

He remebered the book of guardians quote "Woe unto those who go against and become an Alpha demons prey. They are unrelentless."

It was still on all fours and was at a height of 6ft and a width of around 4ft near brushing the cavern edges, nothing was getting past it.

It was a fight then, the Ogre was still mostly armored that meant going for the eyes again and throught them into the brain.

That was the problem, it didn't die last time because only one part of the brain was destroyed, this would be very up close and personal fight.

The Ogre versus Xander with what was really a very improvised weapon sharp rock. This was too David v Goliath for him.

He really wished he at least had a real blade right now, sword for preference, well gun with bullets for preference really.

He dropped the unneeded weight of his webbing gear, and detatched the empty camel pak.

The Ogre waited it wanted its best possible fight, it saw no threat. Xander needed speed if he was to win this grudge match fight.

Xander ran charged directly, it lumbered and picked up speed into a run.

Xander leaped off the wall last moment to try and gain height at well head height, he would have grasped.

Instead he was staggered back from that shot with a thick tree trunk hard as rock blocking arm.

By the clever use of more acrobatics and deflection he rode the arms momentum onto the Ogre's back.*

Xander grabbed the neck then fired the chargeless stinger it was useless for an elctroshock but grabbing the rope made a great garotte.

It was working but then the ogre stretched a bit squashing Xander against the ceiling, Xander just pulled on the rope and choked harder.

The Ogre was breathing hard, wheezing. It changed tactics it stopped the painful but useless squashing.

Unfortunately the neck was a reachable area, the Ogre went for a grab.

Xander had to jump of or be crushed.

That did not mean he let go of the rope, he wound it round the head once more before he jumped.

The garotte became a garotte and noose. He'd choke this bastard no matter what or maybe at least unbalance and topple him.

The behemoth Ogre fell to its stomach like an collapsed oilaphant from Lord of the rings.

Xander was quick to take advantage, he moved and was now attempting to hog-tie the beast not letting it get back up.

He was going for the second hand when it reacted, it punched him mid-center.

The best description would be, Xander flew, the only thing that stopped from cracking his head open was the stinger was stuck to the rope.

His arm was pulled, yanked! Out of the socket harshly,

Back across the room the ogre was stretching to break the metal spool of wire, it was straining.

No time to stop. He ran breakneck back to the monster screaming wordless rage 'DIE!' was the only thought roaring in his mind.

Xander just reached his foe and dodged a slamming hammer fist where he stood,

The Ogre's fist was wrapped in remaining stinger spool wire, then Xander did it.

The action that would declare who was the winner of this epic! Awesome fight,

Who would survive and walk away and who would die. Xander went for the head, for the eyes.

A steep run still dodging somewhat loose arms and jump dive. He sat astride the neck and used both knives to rapidly stabbing each eye.

He was in a what could be described as a survivalist rage state. he destroyed the eyes utterly and then the brain

It was over for the waking seige machine, its brain destroyed. it had death throes thrash but thats all.

Xander tumbled to the dirt floor covered in trolls blood, he cut the wire from the stinger, he wasn't retrieving it.

He lay flat down on the floor next to the hulkling body of his foe, a worthy opponent. He was K-nackered.

He was heaving heavy breaths like he'd run a marathon and sweating buckets then he heard it, a creaking splintering sound.

He fearfully glanced up.

'Oh no' the Stupid Ogre sometime in it's thrashing and trying to escape it had cracked the beams! They were about to fall apart

"oh fu-" was all natalie got out as the ceiling and tones of dirt and rock fell on her. Guess it got a last laugh.


	16. In the Darkness

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

It was Ironic, the only thing to save his life from being buried alive was the broken beam that caused the collapse.

That and some well sized boulders that created an air pocket to breathe through.

He feared for his life. In the darkness.

Xander Harris Teenager from sunnydale was tough he showed that in his helping of Buffy

But he was not made to survive a situation like this Xander was mostly a Slacker boy only doing the necessary to survive.

With all that'd gone on tonight, all that he faced he was now broken spirited. He'd lost the willl to live.

Here in the black he felt so small and helpless.

The expression deer in the headlights or maybe better paralysed with fear came to mind.

Fear is the mind killer, it totally freezes your actions.

In a cave collapse without rescue workers that meant death, he needed to move or he would suffocate so he made a decision.

He faced what he'd been subconciously avoiding for weeks now. Xander needed to accept that other part of himself.

He closed his eyes and undid the mental blocks he'd put upon himself an A.I.M. an trained technique for sleeper agents.

The techniques, they divorced emotion from memory, a divider between personalities the old Xander, new Xander and Natalie.

Xander Harris never opened his eyes again. Instead it was the newly born Natalie Barton.

She was someone made of sheer confidence and sterner stuff than Xander.

Natalie would not be buried alive, captured and tortured, killed, or god forbid turned into a vampire. With resignation she dug onwards.

She stripped herself of the coat for some ease of movement and wrapped the leather jacket around her head.

It'd help protect against asphyxia or more head wound trauma.

Natalie's nails bled as she scratched at dirt clods and boulder's prying, shifting them out of the way in the darkness fumbling for an escape.

She was wriggling her body like a worm shifting the loam behind her like a mole as she moved forward.

Every movement left more scrapes along her body from rocks and gravel every shift covered open wounds in more dirt.

She could not stop, that would be a rest then a drowzy sleep from spent adrenaline then death.

It took hours before her prayer's to come true, the smell of fresh air flow, she focused upon and followed the breeze.

At 8am so said her digital watch six hours after it happened she finally scrabbled from out of the cave in.

Natalie took her first steps toward her new violent life.

* * *

She clawed, scrabbled out of tomb of mud and rock. They were painful first steps, she still wasn't truly safe yet,

Natalie was for all purposes still in enemy territory. She wasn't a hundred percent fit, more like seventy five, eighty if generous.

She was groggy, head wounds not good and the earlier battle wounds were still being aggravated and now

Out of confined claustrophobic space. she knew her dislocated arm was even worse than before. 'Lets fix that.'

Natalie did a vicious knife strike to the aggrieved arm. That was numbing deadening it of pain recepetors for a moment or two.

She then brutally threw her whole body and arm against the nearest flat wall.

She still saw white spots from the searing pain but she wasn't crippled by it."Nghh, nghk" was all she vocalised.

A whimper, a bit back scream as the arm went back into its socket.

Any noise would call more demons down on top of her.

She wiped the gunk of Ogre blood and mud off then deliberately stretched and clicked muscles her back and neck,

Natalie then warmed up as if doing a fitness routine, it released tension mounted from being enclosed so long.

Her long coat was tied round her waist like a sweater.

'Right then, that's the best possible state i'll get at the moment. Time to make some progress getting out of here.'

* * *

She was travelling in totally unfamiliar tunnels, they seemed aged compared to the other ones she'd been battling through, well used.

Then she found it, a long singular stretch tunnel. With sewers!

A twenty minute double time jog and he found a ladder and manhole cover, wherever this came out. **It was out! And Up! **

* * *

Standing at ground level of the excavation of his great venture Richard Wilkins sighed and rubbed his forehead in stress.

He waited a hundred years for a prophecy to pass for Heinrich Nest head of the Aurellius bloodline.

The pretentious vampire known as 'the Master' to be released from imprisonment, He waited for a specific Slayer to die!

A pity that bimbo survived her prophesised death (what a turn up) and good that she dusted Nest.

Now someone an unknown factor was fouling up his plans the digging was going to be delayed by weeks.

They couldn't even use mystical means to dig so close to the Hellmouth horizon, it might just awaken the guardian beast.

He'd been doing damage control all night, the runes were cracked by the Ogre's landing on the array.

They'd have to be concreted over and scratched out again. Then there was the Ogre itself, the loaned dead now Ogre, tonight was costly.

That girl Whoever she was she may not be a Slayer but she fought like one. Probably the same girl in the cemetaries he got reports of.

He'd need Allen to do assessment reports tomorrow for female teens with magic capability it was the only possible answer.

For Illyria's sake!* Tonight that little girl had killed 93 demons, uncounted amount of dusted vampires and **his** Ogre!

He was originally going to sacrifice that Ogre as power requirements, regardless of ownership not being his.

He set about making adjustments to work orders double time shifts and figuring out structural repairs.

Allen would have to go recruiting tomorrow from the big city, so many vampires there. and as a Necromancer Alllen had control of them.

It really was shooting fish in a barrel to find minions in L.A.

That Girl though. She was disrupting his meticulous schedule.

If she wasn't dead from the final cave in, then when he found out otherwise he'd put plans into motion and make sure she soon would be.

She needed to **die!**

* * *

The 'out' was a garage and Coach bus station along the highway to L.A.

'huh explains how the demons get to isolated little sunnydale.' That tunnel didn't stop at the ladder it kept going the direction the highway did.

That tunnel It saved her life tonight.

But with the collapse where she came through it was useless for anything. Save as an entrance to Sunnydale for demons.

Natalie couldn't let it remain existing she'd be back soon to destroy it. Thoroughly.

* * *

*Illyria was the God King of demons, the Ultimate being, why wouldn't Wilkins and other dark sorcerer's pray to it.


	17. Magic Rocks Explained

Disclaimer:- I do not own the property right to any thing shown or mentioned here including:

BTVS, ATS, Marvel Comics, or the Avengers in any format.

* * *

After a thirty minute of deadening walking and stumbles she was at Janna's.

Natalie would of gone directly home screw giving the camera over for report.

Unfortunately her hotel she was staying at, it'd take longer to get to.

Janna opened the door saw the camera in hand and immediately took it to her computer to upload the taken photo's.

She might not seem it on surface but Janna was as bad a distracted scholar as Giles was at the core. It explained the mutual affections.

Natalie didn't begrudge Janna this idiosynchrosy, her long coat was back on and wounds were hidden insode it

She didn't want to show weakness to anyone, she was overly paranoid and distrustful as Natasha. She had no trust.

Would you trust anyone if your father gave you over to terrorists to be a guinea pig, child soldier?

Despite her intention to show no weakness Natalie soon after crumpled to the sofa and was fast asleep.

Natalie was woken by a soft dabbing of cloth to her head, she felt feverish. that didn't stop Janna from having an admonishing rant at her.

"Honestly if I thought last night would of been as dangerous as this! To cause you this much harm!" She huffed deeply through her nose.

"I'd never of sent you and I would of just risked Rupert calling up those council wetworks idiots."

"I didn't even note your injuries until I finished my research a few minutes ago!" The digital clock on the wall said Two Fifteen P.M.

"You should've told me you were hurt earlier Natalie" chided Janna.

"You were being as stupid and as reckless as you complain Buffy sometimes is to not of done so."

Natalie took comfort, 'at least when she's not digging absentminded on her computer Janna shows some kind of appreciation'.

"So what'd the research show?" Natalie asked croaked out weakly.

The unconcious reaction of a blanch!' Twitch onto Janna's face was a dead giveaway that things were very very bad.

"They whoever they is and we really need to know that soon are preparing the markings for laying a Solomonic rock!"

Natalie had heard the legendary tale of Solomon the ancient Hebrew King.

He who controlled demons with his ring and the seal atop it, anything with the name Solomon could not be good.

So Natalie digested the name it wasn't the seal it was something else so asked plainitively "and that means what? How bad?"

What that meant was what she read on janna's facial reaction that things were very very bad, Dear! GOD! Apocalypse level so.

Janna Shoved a printed out page from what was obviously a journal to Natalie.

* * *

**The solomonic rock**

Solomon the ancient Hebrew King. He who controlled a legion demons with his ring and its seal.

A Solomonic Rock is a means to tap into the energy of a Hellmouth at the exact point where the Hellmouth enters reality.

Then link an artifact to it.

A thousand years ago King Solomon had a ring with a seal atop through it he controlled demons to his whim and gained great powers.

On his deathbed Solomon used his magic to traverse to another body. A demonic one, He then travelled to another dimension.

He made an Empire that he still rules to this day. The human descendants he took with him nothing more than cattle to his demon Army.

"The Legendary Excalibur was based on the magic of a Solomonic rock modified to take pure Leyline energy instead of a Hellmouth's.

"With Excalibur King Arthur ran Britain.

* * *

A Leyline is a million times lesser in power than a primary Hellmouth like Sunnydale's.

An accurate summary would be that some magic user was trying to cap the Sunnydale Hellmouth like an oil well and control it.

"Natalie we need to crack that Rock before it becomes an active power source or we're all doomed," Janna said.

She gave an 'are you stupid or something?' look for that. It went without saying this had to be stopped even if it took their lives.


End file.
